internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Zimbabwean cricket team in South Africa in 2010–11
The Zimbabwean cricket team toured South Africa from 8–22 October 2010. The tour consisted of two Twenty20s (T20) and three One Day Internationals (ODIs). Twenty20 Series 1st T20I | score1 = 168/4 (20 overs) | score2 = 169/3 (15.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Hamilton Masakadza 72 (63) | wickets1 = Wayne Parnell 2/29 (4 overs) | runs2 = Graeme Smith 58 (29) | wickets2 = Prosper Utseya 2/41 (3.5 overs) | result = South Africa won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = OUTsurance Oval, Bloemfontein | umpires = Johanes Cloete (SA) and Brian Jerling (SA) | motm = Graeme Smith (SA) | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 194/6 (20 overs) | score2 = 186/7 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = JP Duminy 96* (54) | wickets1 = Prosper Utseya 2/28 (4 overs) | runs2 = Brendan Taylor 59 (39) | wickets2 = Juan Theron 2/26 (4 overs) | result = South Africa won by 8 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = De Beers Diamond Oval, Kimberley | umpires = Shaun George (SA) and Brian Jerling (SA) | motm = JP Duminy (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 351/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 287/6 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Colin Ingram 124 (126) | wickets1 = Shingirai Masakadza 4/86 (10 overs) | runs2 = Brendan Taylor 145* (136) | wickets2 = Juan Theron 3/62 (10 overs) | result = South Africa won by 64 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = OUTsurance Oval, Bloemfontein | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = Colin Ingram (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 268 (48.2 overs) | score2 = 273/2 (39 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Tatenda Taibu 78 (90) | wickets1 = Juan Theron 5/44 (8.2 overs) | runs2 = Hashim Amla 110 (103) | wickets2 = Elton Chigumbura 1/33 (4 overs) | result = South Africa won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Senwes Park, Potchefstroom | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Brian Jerling (SA) | motm = Juan Theron (SA) | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 399/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 127 (29 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = JP Duminy 129 (117) | wickets1 = Shingirai Masakadza 2/95 (10 overs) | runs2 = Tatenda Taibu 28 (28) | wickets2 = Juan Theron 3/18 (6 overs) | result = South Africa won by 272 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Willowmoore Park, Benoni | umpires = Johanes Cloete (SA) and Enamul Haque (Ban) | motm = JP Duminy (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} Category:2010 in South African cricket Category:2010–11 South African cricket season 2010-11 Category:International cricket competitions in 2010–11 Category:2010 in Zimbabwean cricket